Until We Meet Again
by xGoldenSpiritx
Summary: She was the perfect girl. Skin as white as the winter snow. Lips as soft an angel's melody. Hair as silky as a wave of gold. All of this somehow was contained into one girl… my girl.


**Until We Meet Again**

She was the perfect girl.

Skin as white as the winter snow.

Lips as soft an angel's melody.

Hair as silky as a wave of gold.

All of this somehow was contained into one girl… my girl.

My fingers trembling, and my lip quaking, my legs were able to drag me onto the local playground, abandoned from the chilly autumn wind.

**Memories.**

"Come on Trent, it's fun!" she squealed sliding down the light blue slide.

I played with my fingers, too shy to travel down along with her. I wasn't old enough. I wasn't a big boy yet.

My mommy said I wouldn't become a big boy until first grade.

The thing is, she was two months younger than me.

Yet, she was so courageous and admirable. The way that the wind blew through her beautiful locks of hair.

The spirit of adventure coursed through her veins.

Sometimes, I envied her for how she was. I felt like a coward around her; like I wasn't good enough and I never would be.

It was the price that I had to pay, having her as a best friend.

All of the other kids on the playground would look up to her as a role-model. Then, they would look to the side and see the scrawny, black haired nerdy boy at her side, and scoff in his presence.

Sad to say that that boy was me.

I was just the friend that followed her around like a virus.

What would I know about being a real adventurer?

"Trent, are you coming?!" I looked up to the source of her sweet, melodic voice.

My hands found their way to the cold, metal bench, helping me up from my position and running to her.

Well, I could at least pretend that I was like her… at least for a day.

/-/-/-

My thoughts, rummaged themselves back to reality.

I took in a scent of sweet vanilla, something like the autumn air. My lips slightly curved into a smile, as my fingertips hurried for the gate to the playground, lightly pushing the metal open.

It might have taken me a long time, but I was able to approach a set of swings.

These were our swings.

I found my place at the farthest west swing, gently flipping it over and letting the bottom grace my fingertips.

Engraved- TxG 4ever!

**Memories.**

"And… there. It's perfect." She smiled, setting the pocket knife back into the comfort of her faded, blue jeans.

She directed my eyes towards the masterpiece, or the engraving on the bottom of the swing.

"Now this is our trademark," she smiled, slightly biting the bottom of her lip, and setting a strand of black hair gingerly behind her ear.

She softly kissed my lips, and once again, I felt like I was floating on Cloud 9.

I genuinely offered a smile, and she returned it.

It was hard to believe the reality of it all.

The Geeky Friend gets the Girl of his Dreams.

When do you ever hear that one?

Probably once in a blue moon.

She sat herself down on my lap, as I took in her scent.

It was beautiful. Everything about her… was purely beautiful.

I knew that she deserved someone better. I wasn't worthy enough, I never have been and I never will.

The kids on the playground were right to scoff at me. I just wasn't creditable enough. Everyone seemed to know it… except her.

She allowed herself to be blinded into thinking that I was the perfect guy for her, that I was her prince charming, the one who swept her off of her feet.

Silently, I thank God for that.

I thank God for allowing her to be blind, because I know that if she could really see, she would be gone.

Not another word was said that night at the playground. Who needed them? They would only ruin what was already there.

The illusion.

The illusion of perfect love.

/-/-/-

I looked to the engraving once again- faded and lonely.

Deeply, my sorrow showed as I sighed and went on to continue my journey.

My feet developed a brain of their own as they wandered off to the icecream store. Jerry's, to be specific. Oh, the countless afternoons that we would spend here.

We must've been his best business.

Cookies and Cream and M&M's in a medium cup. That was her order.

Everyday, we would come here, right after school.

**Memories.**

"Yes, may I please have one cookies and cream in a medium sized cup with M&M's, and the other, Chocolate in a waffle cone please?" I questioned, plastering on one of the biggest smiles that ever escaped my face in years.

Jerry nodded, a slight curve at his lips.

"You know my favorite ice cream order?" she questioned, eyes shimmering like the moonlight.

"Of course, how could I forget?" I smiled deeply at her.

She smiled back.

If only she could read minds. That would be a big help.

There are just so many things that I feel for her, that couldn't just merely be put into words.

But, I guess she'll just never know.

/-/-

Once again, my lips cracked into a smile, as I headed to my last destination.

Her.

My feet wandered into her home, as I quickly approached her, holding a bouquet of blue marigolds, her favorite flowers.

I struggled to take a seat next to her.

"Hi. It's nice seeing you again." My speech was ragged.

"How's it been going?" I started again, "My dog Scott died last week. Did I forget to tell you that last time I was here? Ha. Anyway, I-I miss you, and wish that you were mine again… I really wish that you were still here with me. That would be really cool."

I looked to her as she remained unresponsive.

"I-I um still love you, and… I always will. I'm sorry for not being the perfect guy, I know that I should've done better. I wish I had done better… to please you and see your smiling face every single morning when I woke up. I'm sorry that you had to leave me. I'm so sorry."

I was almost brought to tears, but the wind quickly blew them by.

There was another moment of silence between us as I took in a deep breath of air.

"Only 5 more days til I finally do it. In five more days, we get to see each other again! Isn't that great news? I-I um, planned everything out already. It'll happen in my bedroom as I'm lying on my bed. Someone would eventually find me after that. Right?"

Another gust of wind blew by, swiveling its way around my skin and giving me goosebumps.

"Well I should probably get home now. It's dinner time at the 'ol home. But, I'll come back tomorrow… I promise."

Standing up, slowly, I placed the flowers at her feet, and pressed two fingers to my mouth.

With love, I kissed my fingers, and brought them down to the tombstone of her grave.

"Until we meet again," I softly whispered to her.

With a quick smile and wave of the hand, I started my journey back home.

**My name is Trent Smith.**

**I am 92 years old.**

**I committed suicide in able to be with my wife again.**

**Now, we are in a better place… together.**

**Even though we may be dead,**

**adhere to the saying,**

_'True Love Never Dies'_

**A/N: So if you didn't understand what was going on, when he was saying 'only five more days til I finally do it', he was talking about killing himself to be with her. I think the rest was self-explanatory. I don't know if it was too emotional or not. Sorry if it was. : ) So thanks for reading and please REVIEW!**


End file.
